Ryoka
by ruisu10018
Summary: La historia de Ryōsuke Echizen, un joven de 18 años que un día se despertó en un extraño lugar y tendrá que sobrevivir en ese extraño lugar donde hay monstruos y psicopatas
1. Extraño lugar, extraño sitio

Sangre, dolor, amistad, runas, malditos, amor, supervivencia, extraño lugar, comer o ser comido, traición, extraña gente… de esto trata esta historia.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?- dije algo confundido

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- grite-

-¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?- grite-

Mire lo que había alrededor de mi, parecía un laberinto.

Había una mochila, la cogí, mire si había alguna otra cosa, no había nada mas así que me fui, fui por el primer camino que vi.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, no funcionaba mi reloj así que no podía ver la hora.

¿Por qué estaré aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es que me desperté como cualquier día…

-Ryōsuke!, Ryōsuke! Despiértate!

-¿Quién eres? – Dije medio dormido-

-Ryōsuke, llegaras tarde a la escuela – Abrí los ojos y mire que hora era-

-6:40- hice la cama y me vestí a una velocidad increíble-

-Gracias por decírmelo, Ryumi- Fui al comedor-

Ryumi había preparado el desayuno, siempre ha sido buena en la cocina.

-Estaba muy rico.

-No exageres, no esta tan rico.

-Ya me voy –Dije mientras abría la puerta-

Mi madre había muerto hace 3 años, mi hermana tuvo que cuidarme, para mi ella es como una madre-hermana.

A la entrada de la escuela estaba mi ex mejor amigo, Yamato Himenokoji, lo odiaba, hizo algo que nunca lo perdonare.

-Hey, Ryōsuke, ¿no me vas a decir ni hola?

No dije nada.

-Paso de ti.

Me sentía mareado, me desmaye. Pude oír como Yamato se reía, perdón Ryumi, hoy no volveré a casa.

-Maldito- Grite- El debe ser el culpable de que este aquí- seguí caminando-

Sentí unos pasos que provenían de detrás de mí, tenía miedo, mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

Perdon este capitulo fue algo corto

Sorry this chapter a little short


	2. No grites

-¿Qui-Quién eres?- Grité-

Salí corriendo, no entiendo porque lo hice, estaba muy lejos de mí. Estuve corriendo durante mucho rato, ahora estaba más perdido que antes.

-¿Por qué salí corriendo? ¿Por qué sentí miedo? Qué más da, así no me molestará con sus sonoros pasos- Seguí caminando-

Creo que fue mala idea lo que hice, le podría haber preguntado que es este lugar y porque estoy aquí, que idiota soy.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo? Tengo mucha hambre, quizás hay algo en la mochila- Saque la mochila- Una linterna, pilas de recambió, un pequeño objeto que tiene grabado un símbolo-

-¿Que será esto?- lo observé-

-No debe ser nada importante, lo tiraré…

-Mejor no, podría servirme para saber el porqué estoy aquí- lo metí en el bolsillo-

-Parece que no sabes nada de este lugar, ¿no?- Sentí una voz detrás de mi-

-¡¿Quién eres?!- me giré-

-Cálmate chico, aprende a gritar menos o te matarán

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?- me alejaba lentamente de el-

-Chico, cálmate todo a su tiempo- Se sentó en el suelo- Sabes que esto es un laberinto, ¿no?- asentí- vamos siéntate- me senté-

-Por alguna razón un desconocido nombre de personas aparecen en este lugar, solo una persona sobrevivió hace unos años cosa que murió meses después en un manicomio.

-Pude sacar un poco de información de esa persona, monstruos, seres raros, extrañas personas.

-Descubrí más cosas pero antes dime tu nombre.

-Ryōsuke Echizen ¿y tú?

-Ganta Himura.

-Bueno, ¿dime que es este lugar, donde estoy, porque estoy aquí?

-Tienes una runa, ¿no?

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Te refieres a esta cosa?- se lo enseñé-

-¡Exacto!- enseño la suya- seguro que no sabes absolutamente nada sobre las runas ¿no?- asentí- bueno yo tampoco se casi nada de esto, solo se esto… -apretó la runa-

Una gran luz apareció, vaya exageración, solo era un simple cuchillo.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? Haz hecho aparecer un simple cuchillo.

-Vaya, se ve que no te has cruzado con nadie, no te quejes aunque solo sea un simple cuchillo sirve de algo- río- ¡hoy tengo suerte, me he encontrado a este patético chico que no sabe nada!

-¿Se-señor? ¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada, solo te quiero matar

Intenté moverme, me empujo contra la pared, me apuntaba al cuello con el cuchillo.

-Haces cualquier movimiento y te degollare, ¿Quieres saber donde estas? Eso ya no te preocupará, morirás pronto.

Seguía hablando, debía hacer algo, no pienso morir, ¡debo proteger a Ryumi de Yamato!, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ya se, mi runa aun la tengo en el bolsillo ¿qué arma será?, que mas da…

-¡Muere!- apreté la runa-

Era una espada, le clavé la espada al estómago, dejé la espada clavada, tenía miedo, me alejé.

-He matado a alguien, debo sacarle la espada, pero me hubiese matado eso seguro, ¡maldito!- agarré la empuñadura de la espada-

-Chico, aun estoy vivo- me agarró la mano- me has hecho mucho daño ca… -hice un corte horizontal-

-Patético- le corte el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo- Ahora dime porque estoy aquí.

-Nunca- me escupió-

-Mala acción- le corte la pierna derecha- vamos, di porque estoy aquí.

-Vale, vale, te lo diré, no se absolutamente nada, solo sé que ha habido otras personas aquí, entran y nadie vuelve, a veces vuelven pero solo pocos.

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero porque demonios estoy aquí- grité-

-¡Y yo que sé! Sabes te daré un consejo, deja de gritar, o te encontraran y…

-¿Y? ¿Y que pasara? ¡Eh! ¡Contesta!... ¿se habrá muerto?- me fui- Patético.

-Estoy cansado, ¿Habrá algún lugar de descanso en este maldito lugar?- debí coger su runa, quizás me serviría de algo, volveré a ese lugar que suerte que no me aleje mucho.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Las paredes cercanas estaban manchadas de sangre, solo había la cabeza y la pierna que le corte creo.

-¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Quién le hiso eso?- miré por todos lados- no hay rastro de su runa, ¡mierda!- me tapé la boca- no debo gritar, ¿por qué dijo eso?

Hubo un gran aullido.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se oyó otro aullido- ¡no sé que será pero debo huir!


	3. El misterioso hombre

-¿Qué demonios fue ese aullido? ¡Estoy harto de este lugar! Tengo que volver a casa, no dejare a solas a Ryumi!

-Ya no se oye sus aullidos, uf, estoy a salvo.

-Te equivocas, chico- algo saltó delante de mí-

-¿¡Qué demonios eres!?- grité-

-Soy un maldito- se acercaba a mi-

-¿Maldito? ¡¿Qué es eso!?- me alejaba lentamente-

-Solo hice una simple grieta en esa cosa, ¡y me transformé en esto! ¡Un maldito licántropo!

Me atacó con esas enormes garras, iba a morir, adiós amistades, aunque pocas, adiós Ryumi, pero… alguien me salvó, ¿Por qué lo hiso?

-¿Qu-Quien eres tú?

-Apártate, eres una molestia- me dio un patada-

Estaba tirado al suelo, pude fijarme que su arma era un katana, una simple katana bloqueó la gran fuerza de un licántropo. Su katana se rompió, sacó algo, no pude ver que era, lo apretó como si fuera una runa.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? No parece una runa.

-He dicho que dejes de hablar, me molestas… -me volvió a patear-

-Así que un maldito, hacía mucho que no veía uno, ¡pero eso no debe alegrarme! –lo apuntó con la katana- ¡porque vas a morir!

Hiso algo a una velocidad increíble, no pude ver nada de lo que hiso, solo como otra vez su katana se rompía, miré al licántropo, estaba en el suelo, sin brazos, piernas… todo mutilado. Me levanté y fui hacía el.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

No dijo nada.

-¡Eh! ¡Contesta!

Se fue sin decirme nada, seguí caminando, este lugar es inmenso, tiene que haber una salida.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? "Eres una molestia" ¡ah! ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?!

Seguí caminando, hasta que me encontré unas escalaras hacia una planta superior.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Una escalera! Aparte de ser un maldito laberinto, ¡tiene más plantas!

-No hay más remedio, tendré que subirlas.

La planta era muy extensa, no era como la anterior, había como tabernas, debía ser una zona de descanso o algo así, he tenido suerte, casi muero dos veces, ahora podré descansar, no debo alegrarme, ¿una zona de descanso, después de casi morir? Esto no durará para siempre.


	4. Ryōka

-¡Bien!- salté de alegría-

-Vaya, vaya, que chico más feliz tenemos aquí- dijo alguien-

-¿¡Quién eres!?- saqué mi runa-

-Chico cálmate, esta es una zona de descanso, yo de tu no sacaría tu arma o morirás como ese hombre.

Había un hombre tirado al suelo, no se movía.

-¡¿Qu-Que demonios le paso?!

-Ni yo lo sé, de repente sacó su runa y intentó atacarnos, murió al instante y minutos después apareciste tu- me miró- ¿Que te ha pasado? Tienes la ropa manchada de sangre.

No me había fijado, debía ser la sangre de ese tipo que maté.

-A-Ahora que lo dices es verdad- miré mi ropa- Un loco me atacó, no tuve más opción que protegerme y luego paso otras cosas… encontré unas escaleras... y aquí estoy.

-Ha, ha, ha, pobre de ti.

-¡Hey, no te ríes!

-Perdón, perdón, Usui Kenichi, ¿Y tú te llamas?

-Ryōsuke Echizen.

-Yo he tenido mucha suerte, me desperté y me encontré unas escaleras- sonrío-

A primera vista, Usui, era un hombre de más de 20 años, más alto que yo, fuerte, tiene algo misterioso y no me gusta aunque le pediré que si quiere formar un grupo conmigo.

-Chico, ¿te gustaría formar grupo conmigo?

Demonios, fue más rápido que yo.

-Cla-Claro, cuando mas mejor.

-Vamos, seguro que debes estar cansado, iremos a una de esas tabernas.

Me había fijado que todos iban a otras tabernas, menos a una llamada "Ryōka", a mi me gusta ese nombre no entiendo porque no les gusta.

-Vamos allá, me gusta su nombre.

-Como quieras.

Parecía pequeña por fuera pero es muy grande por dentro, ya me imaginé que no habría nadie, subimos a la segunda planta, solo había un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas, debía de ser las habitaciones.

-No necesito descansar, iré a ver que hay por aquí, a ver si hay ropa para cambiarme.

-Para eso están las habitaciones, seguro que hay ropa de recambió.

-Lo que tu digas- bostecé- Vaya hay una escalera, típico.

No hay otra opción, subí las escaleras, era una habitación pequeña, al medio solo había un pequeño pilar, creo, iluminado por una tenue luz.

-¿Qué es esto? –me acerqué- ¿Números? ¿Sera la hora? Ah no, los números descienden, así que debe de ser un contador o algo así, iré a decírselo a Usui.

No sabía en qué habitación debía de estar, así lo que más se, gritar.

-¡Usui!- grité-

-¡Echizen! Deja de gritar, que estaba durmiendo.

-¡¿Durmiendo?! Si solo ha pasado minutos desde que me fui, bueno… que mas da… sígueme quiero enseñarte algo.

-¡Mira!- señalé el pilar-

-Así que un contador- bostezó- Quedan diez días al parecer, seguro que es el tiempo que falta salir de este lugar.

-¡Idiota! Como quieres que sea eso, si fuera así, solo tendríamos que esperar, sería algo demasiado estúpido, debe ser el límite, para poder salir de este lugar o morirás, ¡esto parece un maldito juego!

-Y lo es idiota, al parecer le hace gracia ver como la gente muere.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Cálmate Usui, no es un enemigo, eso creo.

-¿Como sabías que estábamos aquí?

-Pura casualidad.

-Echizen, ¿es un amigo?

-No, solo es alguien que me protegió de un maldito, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

-Y no te lo diré- se rió-

-¿Qué es un maldito?

-Facil de explicar, la gente que intenta destruir su runa por alguna razón, se transforma en seres que normalmente son mitológicos o mitos, como el que maté antes, un licántropo- se apoyó contra la pared- La mayoría al sentir la voz de alguien corren, vuelan, saltan lo que sea hacia ti, hasta atraparte y matarte, suelen guiarse más por los gritos.

-Ahora entiendo porque ese hombre dijo eso, ¿¡Quién eres tú exactamente!?

-Eso no es de tu importancia, solo te diré algo, no formo parte de este juego, no entiendo como llegué aquí… - se marchó-

-¿Que fue lo último que dijo?

-Echizen, salgamos de este lugar, antes vete a cambiar de ropa.

Salimos de Ryōka, antes mi fijé en lo que decía en un cartel… "Sigue todo recto y volverás a encontrar este lugar, solo si tu corazón lo desea", que cursi. Al salir vimos a todos los jugadores mirando al mismo lugar.

¿Qué están mirando?

-Echizen, debemos salir de aquí, al parecer solo queda 10 minutos para que este lugar deje de ser una zona de descanso.

-Ya me lo había imaginado, así que se acabó descansar, ¡hora de actuar!


	5. Ryumi, esa eras tu ¿no?

-Hay unas escaleras que van al piso superior.

-Ah… Mas escaleras…

De repente la gente empezó a correr por todos lados, buscaban como salir, suerte que Usui pudo ver esas escaleras.

-¿Desde cuándo había tantos jugadores?

-¡Y eso que importa! ¡Corre!-

Llegamos a la siguiente planta, era igual que la primera, eso creí, seguro que debe de haber algo extraño, este lugar no es de fiar.

-Por fin salimos de ese lugar, que escaleras más largas- estaba exhausto-

-Concéntrate Echizen, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para poder descansar.

-Ah…. Vale más correr…

Estuvimos, no se quince minutos corriendo por todos lados.

-Suerte que cogí un poco de comida antes de salir de Ryōka- saque mi mochila- Ahora que me fijo es casi que ni notara mi mochila.

-Es porque está hecho de un material liviano y casi indestructible, raro ¿no?

-Como sa…

-Ssshhh, siento pasos, se acercan- me interrumpió-

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, esto resulto muy fácil, que tipos más débiles- era la voz de una mujer-

-S-Si, qu-que pa-pa-patético- era la voz de un hombre y tartamudeaba-

-¡¿Puedes dejar de tartamudear?! ¡Es molesto!

-No pu-puedo parar mi ta-tartamudeo.

-¿¡Quiénes sois vosotros!?- Salí de mi escondite-

-¡No hagas eso Echizen! ¡Mierda!

-Vaya así que estabais escondidos- dijo la mujer-

-¡Aja! ¡Y vais a morir!- apunté al hombre con el dedo-

-¡N-No te ha-hagas el rudo! - el hombre apretó la runa-

Un machete, su arma era un simple machete, recordé ese hombre, ese hombre que querría matarme, ese hombre que maté.

-No lo permitiré…- saqué mi runa del bolsillo- ¡no le permitiré que me maté! ¡Sobreviré en este maldito juego!- corrí hacia él e hice aparecer mi espadón- ¡No dejaré a solas a mi hermana, con el cabrón de Yamato!- le corté por la mitad- ¡Ja! ¡No era para tanto! - guardé la runa en el bolsillo-

Algo me agarró las piernas, me hiso caer al suelo, era el hombre que acabé de matar, aun se movía.  
-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Pe-pero si lo mate!

-Ha, ha, ha, mi runa es la magia prohibida, que mala suerte que no allá la de la inmortalidad o la juventud eterna- pude ver que la mujer tenía un libro-

-¡Maldita! ¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho a ese hombre!?

-Nada, solo le mandé que te agarrara las piernas y se petrificara.

-¡Pero dijiste que no podía tener la inmortalidad!

-¡Calla!- me pateó el estomago- esto no es la inmortalidad solo el control de cuerpos muertos.

-¡No dejare que solo Echizen luche!- pude escuchar la voz de Usui-

-¡Cuidado! ¡No sabemos qué podría hacer!- intentaba moverme-

-No te preocupes- sacó su runa y la apretó-

Era una espada y escudo, me recordó a un personaje de un anime. [Heathcliff de SAO]

-Quizás tengas un escudo, pero solo sirve para un lado- leyó algo en el libro e hiso aparecer más cuerpos muertos- ¡Vas a morir!- atacaron a Usui-

-¡Mierda!- dijo Usui-

No podía hacer nada, iba a morir, mi único compañero, aunque misterioso, lo siento.

-Aprende a cuidar a tus compañeros y no te rindas fácilmente, ¡idiota!- se oyó una voz de una mujer y al mismo momento se oyó unos disparos-

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? El cuerpo muerto volvió a ser normal- me levanté-

-Alguien nos ayudo.

-Conozco esa voz, ¿eres tu Ryumi? ¡¿Esa eras tú Ryumi?! ¡No me digas que también estas en este maldito juego!

-Echizen, deja de hablar solo y ven aquí- me acerqué- Al parecer esa persona que nos ayudo sabía que si matábamos a la portadora de la runa su arma volvería a ser una runa, y así la magia que hiso desapareció- agarró la runa- Quizás nos sirva de algo, agarra la runa del hombre también.

-S-Si.

La runa estaba tirada al suelo, la agarré, Ryumi… no sabía que tenías tanta buena puntería con la pistola, casi todos los disparos fueron a la cabeza. Espero volver a verte y esta vez en persona, ¿lo captas?


	6. Otro tipo de maldito

-Vámonos de aquí.

-S-Si.

Nos fuimos de ese lugar, Usui decidió ir por la derecha, no me quejé, la voz de Ryumi provenía de la derecha, eso creo.

-¿Por qué saliste del escondite como un idiota?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé.

-¡Debes saber cómo trabajar en equipo!

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que nunca he tenido un compañero.

-¿Crees que se podrá volver a la planta inferior?

-Seguro que no, los malditos ya deben de estar allá.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé exactamente, debe ser que los malditos tienen que ver también con las runas- se podía oír los pasos de alguien-

-¿Exactamente como son los malditos?

-Ya lo dijo ese tipo misterioso, solo me he cruzado con uno y él me salvó.

-¿Tan fuerte era?

-Si…. Pero ese tipo extraño, me salvó aun no entiendo porque.

-Vaya, vaya, he encontrado sangre que beber, ha, ha, ha- dijo alguien, lo ignoré-

-¿Exactamente que hiso?

-A ver… hiso esto… y esto… luego me pateo… y bla bla bla.

-¿¡Estáis sordos o que!?- dijo alguien-

-Vaya, no me fijé que había alguien aquí- me reí-

-¿¡Soy un maldito lo sabéis!?- gritó-

-¡Claro! Tu un maldito, ¿y yo una maid?- me reí- ¡Los malditos no tiene forma humana que yo sepa!- saqué mi runa e hice aparecer mi espadón-

-¿Ahora los malditos se transforman?- Usui rió- ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma si de verdad lo eres!

-Como queráis subnormales…

Apareció una luz recordé el hombre que me quiso matar solo que esta era oscura, ¿ahora los malditos pueden tener forma humana? La luz desapareció, era un murciélago más grande de lo normal, medía como dos veces más que Usui.

-¿Un vampiro bromeas o qué?- lo apunté con el espadón-

Me atacó, Usui me protegió con su escudo, luego hice un salto y corte por la mitad al maldito.

-Pan comido- guardé mi runa-

-¿De verdad los malditos son fuertes?

-Quien sabe-

Seguimos caminando, todo recto como siempre, esperaba encontrar a Ryumi.

-Oye, ¿Usui de que parte de Japon eres? Yo de Shibuya

-Yo soy de…

Empezó a hablar, no paraba, sin darme de cuenta me fui por otro camino, tardé mucho en darme de cuenta que Usui había dejado de hablar.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Usui?- mire por todos lados- ¡Demonios! se perdió o ¿Yo soy quien se perdió?- seguí caminando-

Mierda, vuelvo a estar solo, hay demasiados caminos por donde regresar y quien sabe a cual me lleva hacía Usui. Debo seguir adelante, haré lo que decía ese cartel de Ryōka… "Sigue todo recto y volverás a encontrar este lugar, solo si tu corazón lo desea" sigo insistiendo que cursi es. Sentí que alguien me vigilaba.

-¡Se que estas cerca! ¡Muéstrate!


	7. Midory Suzuki

No paso nada, seguí caminando, saqué mi runa e hice aparecer el espadón.

-¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí!?

-¡Porque eres un maldito desgraciado y vas a morir ahora!

Alguien salto delante de mí y me atacó con una espada, la esquivé, pude ver que era una katana, con la otra mano agarraba la vaina de la espada, ¿katana y vaina? ¿Desde cuándo existe ese tipo de lucha?

-Oye, ¿qué clase de estilo de lucha es esa?- me atacó otra vez y lo esquivé-

No paraba de atacarme, parecía loca, aunque pude esquivar todos los ataques.

-¡Eres bueno!- me atacó con la vaina y la espada a la vez-

-¡Lo mismo digo!- lo bloqueé-

-Pero… ¡no debes bajar la guardia tan fácilmente!- me pateó el estomago-

-¡Demonios!- tiré el espadón por el golpe-

Corrí hacia el espadón, lo agarré, ¿qué puedo hacer? Es demasiado rápida, bueno lo que sea puedo esquivar sus ataques, bueno no todos.

-Prepárate para morir.

-Sera al revés- me apuntaba al cuello con la katana- ¡Je! Patético.

Me fije que era baja debía tener unos 15 años quizás, tiene el cabello rojo, parecía naranja, y unos bonitos ojos azules, admito que es linda, ¡demonios! Ryōsuke, concéntrate. Si intento atacarla con el espadón me matará, ¿no tengo ninguna arma aparte del espadón? me toqué el bolsillo, no me había dado de cuenta que siempre había llevado esas cosas que llevan los cowboys, ¡tengo un pistola!

-¡Muere!- saqué la pistola y disparé-

-¡No!... ¿eh? no me ha pasado nada, no sabes disparar o ¡¿Qué?!

-No iba para ti, mira- apunté algo que está detrás de ella-

-Uhm…- se giró- ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!?

-Un arpía, no es gran cosa pero te hubiese matado- guardé mi pistola-

-¿¡Por qué me salvaste!? ¡Soy tu enemiga! ¿¡Y desde cuando hay esas cosas!?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- guardé mi runa- eso es un maldito, ¿sabes qué es?- me acercaba a ella-

-¡No sé que es y no me importa!- me apuntó con la katana-

-Va-Vamos, podemos ser compañeros.

-Quizás, pero si te acercas mas a mi o me tocas, ¡te cortaré el pene!- envainó la katana- No confió en ti- me pateó-

-Va-Vale, pero no me patees.

-Enséñame tu runa, se sus nombres con solo verlas, aunque no se sus significados.

-No me fio de ti- me reí-

-¡Enséñamela!- me volvió a patear-

-Va-Vale, ¡ya deja de patear que duele!- le di mi runa-

-Uhm… Jeran.

-¿Jeran?

-Es su nombre, ¡idiota! La mía se llama Gēr-me pateó y me devolvió la runa-

-¿Vale?-guardé la runa- Bueno no me apetece luchar contigo así que me voy.

-¡Espera!- me agarró la mano-

-¿Qué?

-Esto… ¡déjame forma un equipo contigo!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ni confías en mí.

-Esto…- lo dijo con mirada caída-

-Vale… pero no te pongas a llorar, no me gusta ver a una mujer llorando… ¡Vale! No piensas que me estoy compadeciendo de ti.

-Vale…

-Ryōka, así se llamara este equipo, tengo que contárselo a Usui.

-¿Usui? ¿Ryōka?

-Usui es mi compañero, soy el líder del grupo ¡ja! Y Ryōka, ya lo veras pronto- sonreí-

-¿Ok?

-Sígueme y lo veras- empecé a caminar, todo recto como decía Ryōka-

-Midory- me siguió-

-¿Qué?

-Es mi nombre, ¡idiota!- me golpeó con la vaina de la katana- Midory Suzuki, esa soy yo!

-Así que Midōry, yo soy Ryōsuke Echizen-sonreí-

-¡Es MI-DO-RY!- me volvió a golpear con la vaina- ¡y no me vengas con esa cara de felicidad!

-Vale, vale, Midōry, he, he, he.

-¡Te odio!

-Oye, ¿Por qué no haces que tu arma vuelva a ser una runa?

-No quiero, debo estar preparada para cuando me ataquen.

-Como quieras, vamos no perdemos el tiempo.

Seguimos caminando todo recto como decía Ryōka, Midory se quejaba de que porque vamos todo recto.

-Baka-chan, ¿Por qué vamos todo recto?

-¡Porque quiero! ¡Y deja de llamarme de esa manera!

-Vale, Baka-kun.

Y así es como conocí a la agresiva y odiosa, Midory, aunque es buena luchando.


	8. Trabajo en equipo, nombre revelado

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te paras?- se choco contra mí-

-Un descanso, tengo hambre y seguro que tu también.

-Cla-Claro que no- pude oír un leve gruñido-

-Si tienes hambre, idiota- saqué un trozo de pan que cogí de Ryōka- lo partí y le di un trozo- Te no es mucho lo otra parte se la di a Usui.

-Gra-Gracias- se alejó de mí y empezó a comer-

-¿Por qué será tan distante? No entiendo a las mujeres- terminé de comerme el pan-

-Oye, ¿Y donde esta ese tal Usui?- me asusté-

-¡He-Hey! ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¡Me has asustado! Yo me per… ¡digo él se perdió!

-Claro, claro el se perdió, lo que digas.

-Bu-Bueno, continuamos caminando.

-Ok, Baka-Chan.

-Deja de lla…. Ah… qué más da…- oí una risita-

Seguimos caminando todo recto, hasta…

-¡Eh! ¡mira este lugar!- dijo Midory-

-Qué extraño, un lugar extenso es como si fuera el centro del laberinto.

-Que mas da eso no nos ayudará a salir de este lugar, seguimos caminando.

-Verdad.

-¿Ya os vais?- alguien me hablaba detrás de mí, sentía como me tocaba el hombro con la mano-

-¿¡Quién eres!?- me giré- No hay nadie, jure que había alguien.

-¿Hablabas de mí?- estaba detrás de mí-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como puedes moverte tan rápido!?- me volví a girar-

-¿Ryōsuke con quien hablas?

-Enemigo a la vista, prepárate- saqué mi runa- Esto será difícil- hice aparecer el espadón y la pistola-

-Va-Vale- desenvainó la katana-

-Vaya, vaya así que vais directo, vaya parejita.

-¡No somos pareja!- saqué la pistola-

-Yo también me preparé, soy Kōsuke Ki…- estaba delante de nosotros-

-¡Por fin puedo verte!- lo interrumpí-

-¡Malditos! Sois tan ruidosos, moriréis pronto- sacó la runa y la apretó- Ha, Ha, ¡ha!

Su arma era unos guantes de boxeo como los de Ryohei Sasagawa, la diferencia era que son de color negro y gris.

-¿Unos guantes? Eso no servirá de nada- lo disparé-

Esquivo la bala, volvió a desaparecer.

-Mierda, Midōry ten cuidado no sabemos cuándo atacará.

-S-Si.

Era demasiado tarde, apareció delante de ella, directo a atacarla, era imposible que ella la pudiese esquivar, tenía que disparar, lo apunté y disparé, aunque no lo tocase lo haría ahuyentar.

-Buena- volvió a desaparecer-

-¡Midōry, dije que tengas cuidado!

-Per-Perdón- tenia la mirada baja-

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo débil- la miré-

-¡Nada! Vamos no pierdes en tiempo conmigo, ¡debemos matarlo!

-Vaya parejita, ¿podréis alcanzarme?- solo se podía oír su voz-

-Debemos atacar juntos- dije-

-Va-Vale…

El tipo apareció delante de mí, lo ataqué antes de que el pudiese hacer algo, desapareció y apareció detrás de mí, no había tiempo para poder girarme así que tuve que dar un salto hacia delante. En ese momento, Midory lanzó la katana como si fuera una lanza, lo esquivó.

-Ryōsuke, ¡es todo tuyo!

Corrí hacia él y lo decapité.

-No era tan difícil como parecía- agarré la katana de Midōry- toma Midōry- se lo di-

-Gra-Gracias- la agarró-

-Gracias a ti, si no fuera por ti no lo hubiésemos matado.

-No te alegres tanto…

-¿Por?

-Mira detrás de ti- señaló algo-

-¿Uhm?- me giré- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

El cuerpo aun se movía, se acercaba hacia nosotros, recordé a esa mujer con ese extraño libro, pero era imposible está solo. Empezó a transformarse, empezó a crecer, le salió mas cabezas.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Midory con una leve voz-

-Es otro maldito para ser exactos una Hi…

-Lo que sea debemos matarlo- me interrumpió y corrió hacia el- ¡es tan fácil como cortar sus cabezas!- le cortó las dos cabezas que tenía el maldito- vez fácil, no te quejes que no era para tanto-

Le salió el doble de cabezas que tenía.

-¡Midōry, alejate! ¡Es una maldita hidra! ¡Cuantas más cabezas cortas mas cabezas saldrán!

-A ver lo dicho antes- empezó a correr hacia mi- Uf…

-Has tenido suerte tarda un poco en salir más cabezas.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a matar esa cosa!?

-Debemos atacarle al co…

-¡Ya se! ¡Debemos atacar al corazón! - me interrumpió-

-¡Deja de interrumpirme!- grité-

-Lo que sea, vamos- corrió hacia la Hidra- Intentamos cortar las menos cabezas posibles.

-Va-Vale.

Alguien saltó, por detrás de la Hidra, y cortó unas cuantas cabezas.

-¿Necesitéis ayuda?- guardó la arma-

-¡Subnormal! ¿¡Porque demonios haz cortado mas cabezas!?- lo dijimos al mismo momento- ¡Es una Hidra! ¡Cuantas más cabezas cortas mas cabezas saldrán!

-¿Y por qué demonios hablas al mismo momento que yo?- otra vez al mismo momento-

-Así que debemos cortar las menos cabezas posibles, lo entiendo- sacó su arma-

Era otra vez ese hombre, ese hombre que me que salvó y ahora me salvará otra vez bueno ayudar, lo que sea al menos estoy a salvo, a Midory le pasa algo.

-Vale, alguien debe entretener las cabezas, otro lo mismo y yo atacaré al centró hacia el corazón- apunté la hidra con la pistola- ¿Preparados?

-¡Hai!- Midory apuntó la hidra con la katana, parecía débil-

El hombre no dijo nada. Empecé a correr hacia la hidra, no podía ver lo que hacia Midory y el extraño hombre, así que no puedo decir nada. Una cabeza me atacó, disparé unas cuantas veces, así pude esquivarla, otra cabeza me atacó, la corté la cabeza, cayó al suelo, salté por encima de ella, llegué a su pecho, hice un corté horizontal, la clavé, hice eso muchas veces hasta que dejo de moverse.

-L-Lo conseguí- guardé la runa-

-Baka-chan, ¡corré! El cuerpo de la hidra te aplastara- gritó Midory-

Empecé a correr, rodeé la cabeza que corté y llegué al lado de Midory.

-Es-Estoy a salvo- estaba exhausto-

-I-Idiota, me has hecho preo…

Se desmayó, antes de que cayese al suelo pude agarrarla.

-¿Midory? ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

-Su cuerpo ha llegado a su límite de resistencia- dijo el hombre-

-¿Está muerta?

-No, solo inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios es eso de "limite"?

-Hacer aparecer una runa gasta tu energía, no mucho pero con el tiempo te cansaras, y te pasará lo mismo que a ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? Seguro que solo descansó en la zona de descanso.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y cómo demonios sabes esas cosas?

-No hay otra opción te lo diré, mi nombre es... Alexandersson.

Alexandersson, el nombre ha sido revelado, el misterioso hombre de nombre Alexandersson, ¿Quién demonios será?


	9. El misterioso pasado de Alexandersson

Estábamos caminando todo recto para supuestamente encontrar el Ryoka, ya me estaba hartando, cargaba a cuestas a Midory, ¡pesa! Y eso que es pequeña. Alexandersson hablaba mientras caminábamos.

-Vale, mi nombre es Alexandersson, ¿Apellido? Nunca tuve, fui un superviviente de este juego, pero…

-¿Un superviviente? Entonces sabes cómo salir de aquí, ¿no?- me emocioné-

-Calla, ahora solo yo hablare.

-Soy un superviviente de este juego pero la diferencia es que soy de otra época, una superior a la tuya, quizás unos 20 años superiores.

-Eres un viajero del tiempo, ¿o qué? Ha, ha, ha- me miró con el ceño fruncido- vale, vale ya paro.

-Bueno… continuo- se paró- En esa época no se utiliza las runas si no esto- sacó algo del cinturón-

Se parecía a un pen, solo que era como un poco más grande, tenía algo escrito no podía verlo desde la perspectiva en que estaba.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Un _Curse drive_, se utiliza igual que una runa, mira- lo apretó-

Apareció una katana, sin vaina, la empuñadura era simple.

-Esto es lo que tanto querías tanto ver, ¿no?- hiso que volviese a ser un curse drive- hay diferentes tipos de curse drive, diferente fuerza, velocidad cosas así- me enseñó el cinturón- solo me quedan 10.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Los curse drive funcionan a base de esto- me mostró otra vez el curse drive- 4GB ese es su límite, cada curse drive gasta un cierto número de bytes, luego la arma se destroza- la guardó-

-Bueno, continuamos caminando quiero llegar a Ryōka.

-Así que era eso, je… no entendiste del todo lo que significaba lo que decía Ryōka- empezó a caminar- debes pensar que llegaras a Ryōka, ahora mismo estas pensando en otra cosa, je, estas preocupado por la chica.

-¡Cla-Claro que no!- pensé en Ryōka- Yo no veo que aparezca- me choqué contra algo duro, casi hice caer a Midory- ¿Qué demonios?

-Por fin sale, lo hiciste bien.

-Pe-Pero, ¿¡Co-como demonios!?

-Vamos entra- entró en Ryōka-

-Pe-Pero, ah… que mas da… -entré en Ryōka-

Subí al piso superior, entré en la primera habitación que vi y acosté a Midory en la cama, la arropé.

-Luego que no se queje, que al menos la arropé, subiré al piso superior quiero ver cuando queda de límite para que se acabe el juego- salí de la habitación-

Subí al piso superior, estaba todo igual, me acerqué al pilar.

-Solo queda 9 días, ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a saber cuánto límite de tiempo queda cuando este fuera!?- pateé el pilar-

Algo sonó, como si se abriese un compartimiento secreto.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué demonios será?- miré su interior- unos relojes- cogí un reloj y me lo puse- A ver son las 3:33 A.M.- pulsé un botón- 9:21:35:12 vaya… así que queda eso… mejor volveré a bajo Alexandersson me estaba esperando y seguro que no será bueno hacerlo esperar- bajé las escaleras-

Antes de volver a hablar con Alexandersson fui a la cocina a coger unas galletas que vi la otra vez, parecían ricas.

-¡Volví!- sostenía un plato llena de galletas- he encontrado algo interesan…

-Has tardado, vamos siéntate seguiré explicándote lo que me pasó.

-Pe-Pero…

-Mi maestro, quien me dio un lugar que vivir, quien me crió, quien me enseñó el arte del espada, se llamaba Takashi Shito, en esta época debe tener menos de treinta años.

Por primera vez tuve el momento para poder fijarme en su aspecto, un hombre de unos 30 o menos años, pelo muy oscuro y largo bueno no mucho, unos ojos muy negros, una mirada seria.

-Soy italiano, mi maestro me llevó a Japón, exactamente Okinawa, cuando solo tení años, ¿el por qué? ¿Crees que yo lo recordaría? Era demasiado pequeño- ya me había comido unas cuentas galletas- Ya tenía veinte y seis años, cuando un día, desperté en este lugar, si saber que pasaba, era demasiado novato, pero pude formar un grupo pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Murieron, murieron, todos mis compañeros murieron, solo quedé yo, ellos me protegieron y así puede salir de este lugar, llegué al último piso.

-¿Solo eso? Tener que llegar al ulti…

-Meses después me volví a despertar en este lugar, ya no era tan novato, al menos ahora sabré proteger a mis compañeros, fui demasiado ingenuo, todos volvieron a morir otra vez…

-Vaya…- terminé de comerme todas las galletas-

-Volví otra vez al juego, pasaran los años, todos morían, decidí volverme _solo_, 2 años después, encontré un lugar secreto, me sentí feliz pensaba que saldría más fácilmente de este lugar, fui otra vez ingenuo, era una trampa, pulsé un botón que había en ese extraño lugar y me llevó a esta época.

-¿Pero...?

-Déjame estar solo…

-Va-Vale…- dejé el reloj cerca de él-

Me fui al segundo piso, antes de eso fui otra vez a la cocina a coger mas galletas. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, estaba manchada de sangre y olía a aliento de hidra.

-A ver…- intenté abrir una puerta- ¿Qué demonios? ¡no se abre!

Intenté abrir las otras puertas, abrí una.

-¡Bien! Un momento… ¡demonios! es la habitación de Midōry- cerré la puerta y me fui-

Intenté lo mismo con las otras puertas, hasta que pude abrir otra puerta.

-Así que la puerta que está al lado de las escaleras que llevan al último piso, ¡por fin puedo cambiarme de ropa!- entré en la habitación- Como siempre la ropa está preparada, este lugar me asusta a veces.

Me cambie de ropa, aunque Ryōka diese miedo, al menos sabia que tipo de ropa me gusta.

-Vale y ahora guardó mi runa- agarré la runa que había dejado en la cama y la metí al bolsillo- ¿Uhm? Hay algo en el bolsillo- saqué otra vez la runa y la dejé en la cama- a ver…- lo saqué y la mire-

-Es… ¡una armónica!

Había encontrado una armónica en el bolsillo, ¡una armónica diatónica C!

-Vamos allá- empecé a tocar la armónica-

Cuando me di de cuenta me dormí, tenia sueño no había dormido desde hacía bastante, al menos ahora tenía una armónica, me pregunto si los jugadores podrán entrar fácilmente aquí.


	10. El pecado de Midory

-¡Qué bien dormí!

Me levanté, algo fallaba, algo no era normal, algo había cambiado.

-Un momento… esto no es Ryōka, esto es… ¡mi casa! Solo fue un sueño.

-¡Ryōsuke! ¡Despiértate!... ¡Oh! Qué raro estas despierto- Ryumi entró en mi habitación-

-¡Ryumi!- la abracé-

-He, he, he…

-¿Ryumi?- la miré- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?- me alejé-

-Eso no es importante… -me agarró la mano- Hay tanto que debes saber…- me estiraba el brazo- No confíes en tus compañeros no sabes cuándo te traicionarán, ha, ha, ha…- seguía estirándome el brazo-

-¿¡Porqué debería creerte!?- saqué mi pistola y lo disparé- demonios, ¡falle!, le di en el brazo- salí de mi habitación- Un momento… esto no puede ser mi casa, ¿cómo puedo tener mi pistola? ¿Y mi espadón?- corría hacia la entrada-

-No escaparas…

-¿Dónde estás, maldito? ¿No escapar? ¡Ja! Ni sé donde estoy, ha, ha, ha… ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Tienes que utilizar el cuerpo de mi hermana, solo por manifestarte?- llegué a la puerta de la entrada-

-No importa lo que hagas…

-¿Qué?- no importaba lo tanto que corría no podía llegar a la puerta, se alejaba, cada vez más lejos- ¡Mierda! ¿Esto es un maldito sueño?- me tropecé-

-Así que esta vez eres tu… pronto sabrás la verdad- algo me agarró la pierna-

Oscuro, todo se oscurecía.

-Mierda, ¡Déjame!- intenté darle patadas, no sirvió-

-Ya lo dije… no importa lo que hagas no servirá- sentí como me agarraban, como si fueran más, con más fuerza-

-¡Mi espadón!- estaba clavado en el suelo, lo agarré- Mierda, me arrastran con fuerza, no duraré mucho- saqué mi pistola y disparé unas cuantas veces- no sirve… -la guardé- no hay escapatoria… -dejé de agarrar el espadón-

Algo me arrastraba hacia la oscuridad, no hay escapatoria, no puedo hacer nada, no sé si es real esto o es un sueño. Un luz, una tenue luz apareció en medio de tanta oscuridad, algo me agarró la mano, como una mano, una suave mano, y me llevó hacia esa tenue luz.

Me desperté, estaba asustado, desorientado, ¿Sera esto Ryōka? ¿O otra vez será un sueño? Ya no me puedo fiar.

-¿Qu-Quien era ese tipo?- salí de mi habitación-

-¿Y esa oscuridad? ¿Y esa extraña tenue luz?- caminaba hacia la habitación de Midory- Quien sabe, ella también ha estado durmiendo, quizás también soñó algo parecido- entré en la habitación, si llamar, a nadie le molestaría-

-¡Hey! ¿Ya estas despierta?

-Naranjas, mandarinas, naranjas, por todos lados… solo para mi…- hablaba en sueños-

-Cre-Creo que debería volver a mi habitación, esto da miedo- agarré el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí-

-¡Ryōsuke!, vamos, coje esas naranjas para tu ama y también esas mandarinas, he, he, he- seguía hablando en sueños-

-¿Deseas morir?- saqué mi runa- ah… que mas da- la guardé- me voy de aquí.

Me fui, volví a mi habitación, me comeré las galletas que deje ayer en la mesita de noche. Decidí volver a la habitación de Midory, con esperanzas de no escucharla hablando, entré en la habitación, había cogido un taburete de la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios estará soñando?- estaba sentado, comiendo galletas- ¡Que ricas! Bueno… -inspiré- ¡Despiértate ya!

-¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa a ti!?- miró por todos lados- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tantas galletas? ¿Son para mí?

-¡En Ryōka! Ha, ha, ha, eso ha sido bueno, las galletas, ha, ha, ha para ti, ¡ha, ha, ha!

-Así que esto es el tal Ryōka… -agarró su runa que había dejado en la mesita de noche y la guardó yo que sé donde- No me habrás hecho nada mientras dormía, ¿no?- frunció el ceño-

-¡Claro que no, idiota! No soy esa clase de persona…

-Uhm… esta vez te creeré, ¿me das una galleta?- extendió la mano-

-¡Claro! ¡Que no! ¡Son solo mías!- de repente sentí escalofríos- va-vale, no te daré mis galletas iré a la cocina a yo que sé que darte de comida, pero deja de mirarme así, das miedo.

Volví con unas cuantas mandarinas.

-Te- le di las mandarinas- Antes estabas hablando en sueños, decías no se que de mandarinas y naranjas, así que imagine que te gustan.

-Esto… ¿Escuchaste algo más?

-Ah… No, que yo sepa no… así te quería preguntar algo…

-Di…

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- grité-

-Así que es eso… he, he, solo… solo quería morir, sabía lo que hacia las runas…

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué demonios querías morir?!

-Tori…

-¿Tori? ¡¿Quién demonios es?!

-Mi nombre es Midory Suzuki- ¿por qué todos dicen eso?- Mi madre de nombre, Iora, Iora Suzuki, todo lo que se sobre luchar con katana, el kendo, me lo enseñó mi maestro, no es necesario decir su nombre- pelaba lentamente la mandarina-

Como cualquier jugador, me desperté en este lugar, sin saber donde estaba, sin saber porque estaba aquí, pero…

Así es como empezó a explica su historia, así que ahora lo veremos todo como si fuéramos los ojos de Midory.

-¿Do-Dónde estoy?- me levanté, me sentía mareada-

-Bien, por fin despiertas, pensaba que nunca lo harías- alguien estaba delante de mí, sentada-

Un chica, mayor que yo creo, un cabello castaño, unos bonitos ojos que parecían negros, me fijé mejor eran castaños, una piel que parecía casi blanca.

-¿Qu-Quien eres tú?- me alejaba lentamente-

-No te alejes, que no muerdo- rió, se acercaba- Soy Tori Blackwood ¿y tú?

-Midory Suzuki- vi que había una mochila donde había estaba durmiendo-

-Así que Midoryn- oí una risita- Bonito nombre.

-¡No me llames así!- me acerqué y cogí la mochila- ¿Dónde estamos?

-He, he, he, no tengo ni idea, solo sé que parece un laberinto- agarró su mochila- Tengo una idea, seguro que dirás que si, vamos juntas, juntas en busca de aventuras, será mucho mejor ir juntas que separadas, ¿no?

-Admito que sí, mucho mejor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo dieciocho, falta poco para los diecinueve.

-16.

-Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías?- me apretó las mejillas-

-¡No hagas eso!- me aparté-

Así fue como conocí a mi compañera, Tori, gritaba, me molestaba, muchas veces me vinieron ganas de matarla, he, he, he…

_-Tú me recuerdas a ella, solo que al menos ella sabe controlarse un poco, aunque claro contigo me vienen más ganas de matarte._

_-¿Debería alegrarme?_

_-¡Claro!, bueno… continúo…_

Descubrimos el poder de las runas por pura casualidad.

-¡Hey! Midoryn, mira que encontré en la mochila- me lo enseñó-

-Esos símbolos…

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Sí, es una runa, se cómo se pronuncian, bueno solo se cómo se pronuncian nada mas, la tuya se pronuncia _Reith_ aunque creo que también se pronuncia _Raido_- saqué mi runa de la mochila- la mía se pronuncia… _Ger_.

-¿Y ahora qué? La apretaré y se transformará en una arma, ha, ha, ha, bueno quien sabe… -la apretó con fuerza-

Bueno ya sabes que pasó…

_-La lucecita apareció y el arma fue revelada…_

_-Si..._

Su arma era una katana, la vaina completamente oscura, aparte de eso tenía también un revolver, aunque lo utilizaba poco, y además unos tantos que los guardaba en un compartimiento secreto, tenía más armas que yo, y yo con una simple katana, una vaina oscura con tonos rojos.

-Ho, ho, ho, así que si hace aparecer armas, interesante, ¿Solo será esto o habrá más cosas?

-¿¡Pero qué diablos ha pasado!? ¡¿Qué clase de runa es esa!?

-¡Y eso que más da! Ahora podremos protegernos si nos encontramos a alguien y nos quiere matar.

-Lo que tu digas, pero si intentas hacerme algo… te mataré- la apunté con la katana-

-He, he, he, como quieras- empezó a caminar-

-Estoy amenazando y ¡tu estas tan tranquila! Ah… -la seguí- eres insoportable.

-Lo sé- sonrió-

Pronto hubo luchas, la primera solo fui una molestia, he, he… me quede parada sosteniendo la katana con las dos manos, atontada…

_-¡ha, ha, ha, patético!_

_-Bueno… continúo…_

-¡Vamos, Midoryn haz algo!- era la voz de Tori, no podía moverme, no entiendo porque-

-¿Qué le pasa a tu compañera? Parece subnormal, ha, ha, ha- era la voz de un hombre-

Hoy unos gritos, era del hombre, no podía ver quién era, mi vista apuntaba al suelo.

-¡Listo! No era un tipo fuerte.

-¿Qu-Qué? ¡Lo has matado!

-Si no lo hubiese hecho nos habría matado, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

-Lo siento…- guardé la runa-

La siguiente lucha al menos hice algo, ya no quede como una idiota sin saber qué hacer, le corté la cabeza a ese mujer, me sentí como si fuera una psicópata, toda mi katana manchada de sangre, eso me encanto.

_-Me das miedo._

_-Quien bien._

Pero no siempre hay victorias… ese tipo, no era normal, se hacía llamar a sí mismo como Ghoul…

_-Ghoul..._

-Vamos Tori, seguro que este tipo será como los anteriores- saqué mi runa-

-Seguro que si- sacó su runa-

Estaba tan equivocada, ese tal _Ghoul _era como aquel tipo que se transformó en una hidra.

_-Un lito ¿no?_

_-No, un maldito, el otro tipo de maldito…_

Tori y yo éramos luchadoras veloces pero aun así ese tipo no le afectaba los ataques, como si su piel fuera más dura de lo normal…

-¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a ese tipo?

-No importa lo que hagamos, sigue igual, hemos hechos cortes capases de matarlo y aun así sigue en pie.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero es hora de correr, este tipo nos matará si nos quedamos aquí.

-No me gusta esa opción pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

-¿Ohhh? ¿Ya os vais? Aun no he podido cortar esas bonitas caras- sacó su runa y la apretó- ¡Morid, morid! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Empecé a correr, Tori me siguió, el tipo también. Tori me adelantó, luego la adelanté sin darme de cuenta, no quería estar cerca de ese tipo. Ya no se oía los gritos del tipo.

-¿Dónde se fue? ¿Se habrá cansado?

-No cre…

Algo embestió a Torí haciendo que se chocara contra la pared, le agarró la cabeza y le arrancó el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Tori¡ ¡M-Maldito!

-¡Huy! Que miedo- lanzó una espada, debía ser su arma-

La esquivé moviéndome hacia un lado, perdí la vista del enemigo por unos segundos, cuando volví a mirar al frente y el tipo había desaparecido, me giré, la espada que había tirada también había desaparecido.

-¡¿Pero qué!? Que mas da… ¡Tori!- corrí hacia donde estaba Tori-

Le sangraba la nariz, sangraba mucho, mire alrededor, el brazo no estaba, ¡maldito! Se lo llevo, debó para la hemorragia. Agarré un tanto que guardaba en un compartimiento secreto, le corté la manga de la camiseta y la utilicé para parar la hemorragia, ahora al menos con el brazo vendado no podrá morir se desangramiento.

-No te preocupes Tori, saldrás viva de esto- la cargué a cuestas, me agaché y agarré su runa- vaya… volvió a ser una runa.

-He, he, ahora solo soy una carga…

-Calla, no me importa llevarte a cuestas, no eres una carga.

-He…

-No hables.

-Va-vale…

Todo se volvió silencia, solo yo y mis pasos, ese tipo desapareció, sin rastro, se llevó el brazo de Tori, ¿Se lo comerá? Ese tipo puede llegar a hacer de todo con esa fuerza, quien sabe lo que hará con el brazo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, aun llevaba mi katana desvainada, la vaina colgaba de mi cintura, me sentía un poco cansada, no entendía porque…

-Lento…- bloqueé su ataque con la katana- ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? Tu olor te delata, maldito- me alejé- Esta vez… Esta vez no te escaparas… te mataré- dejé a Tori en el suelo-

-Esta porquería de espada no sirve para matarte, bueno… ser un maldito tiene sus cosas buenas…- se clavó la espada al pecho-

-¿Maldito? ¿Qué mierda es eso?- me alejé un poco- ¿¡Pero qué!?- me fijé en el tipo-

Su piel se pudría lentamente, sus ojos parecían blancos, su boca parecía más grande, sus brazos habían crecido, más grandes y musculosos.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda es eso!?

-¿Qué soy? Soy un ser completo, un ser perfecto.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Eso lo llamas perfecto? Eres una mierda repugnante musculosa, das asco ¿lo sabías?

-Maldita… he…-sostenía un brazo- Sabes de quien es esto, ¿no? ¡Ha, ha, ha!- mordía el brazo- ¡rico!

-¡Maldito!- corrí hacia el-

-¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Que linda es cuando se enfada!- se tragó el brazo- Pero eso no servirá para matarme, ha, ha, ha.

-¡Morirás te lo aseguro!

Estaba furiosa, lo ataqué descontrolada, si alguien me hubiese visto me hubiese llamado demonio, pero no importaba lo que hacía no conseguía cortarlo o si no le hacía leves cortes.

-Mierda… ¿¡Eres inmortal o que!?

-No existe la inmortalidad, idiota… solo eres débil.

-¡No soy débil!

¿Qué dijo mi maestro?... "Las galletas no son buenas para ti, pequeña aprendiz, te hacen sentir mal"… ¡Eso no!... "No piensas que puedas tener miedo, el miedo te consumirá si piensas eso, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo solo debe luchar contra su miedo, sé que esto no servirá de mucho en la lucha pero al menos perderás el miedo, ese miedo que te impide cortar a tu enemigo". Claro, tenía miedo, miedo a morir, miedo a no volver, no volver a casa, a Hinamizawa, miedo a perder a una amiga, debo luchar contra ese miedo así mi katana podrá cortarlo.

-Apártate- alguien me empujó-

-¿To-Tori…?- caí al suelo-

-Siempre igual… deberías estar más atenta…- sonrió-

-¡No!

-Sayonara…

Tori ha muerto, ese monstruo le agarró la cabeza y la tiró contra la pared e igual seguía sonriendo, lagrimas, hacia mucho que no lloraba, lloraba por una amiga, ese monstruo estaba golpeando a Tori. Me levanté, saqué la runa de Tori, furiosa, la apreté, pensé que no funcionaria, pensaba que no podía utilizar una runa que no es de mi propiedad, pero funcionó… fue la primera vez…

-¡Muere!- le atravesé con la katana- ¡Muere!- lo pateé, cayó al suelo- ¡Muere!- le clavé la katana al corazón- Muere… -le corté el brazo- ¡Ahhh!- le corté el otro brazo con la otra katana- Tu eres el débil… -lo decapité-

Fue la primera vez que utilicé dos armas, dos katanas, Nitōryū, admito que fue increíble, las dos katanas manchadas de sangre, pero eso no importaba…

-¡Tori!- fui hacia donde estaba ella-

-¿Mi-Midoryn? ¿Eres tú?

-Si...

-Ven, acércate- me acerqué- Ya no puedo hacer nada, he, he, mi piernas no responden- agarró lentamente mi cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho- Ahora mi poder, mi runa es ahora tuyo, quizás ya no pueda estar a tu lado físicamente, estaré contigo dentro de ti… -tosió- Ahora vete, vete antes de que vengan otros, déjame sola…

-¡Nunca! No dejaré a una amiga sola…

-¡Calla!- tosió- Mi cuerpo casi no responde, me estoy muriendo, poco a poco, ya no hay escapatoria- cerró los ojos- No me importa morir… al menos… lo hice por alguien…

-Tori…

Me fui, estaba cansada, hice un gran esfuerzo matando a esa cosa, aun sostenía mi katana, tenía guardada la ruan de Tori, es muy preciada, lo la haría servir para un momento especial… Tori… por mi culpa moriste, mi pecado, mi castigo será nunca tener la runa en su forma original… solo que vuelva a ser como antes si es necesario… eso me mataría, sabía lo que hacia las runas, moriría igualmente pero no por un humano o monstruo… no moriré… hasta que llegue el momento en que mi cuerpo ya no resista el cansancio y muera…

-Una escalera…

Subí al siguiente piso, no había nadie, solo yo… debían estar en las tabernas… felices sin preocupaciones… Estuve detrás de una taberna llamada, Ry… Ryōma quizás, eso no importa… Fue el único momento que no llevaba la katana, me dormí unos minutos, cuando de repente oí gritos, la gente gritaba, no sabía el por qué, no me entretuve en eso, subí al siguiente piso sin fijarme en la gente. Maté mucha gente, hasta que me encontré a ti, un tipo patético que me ayudó, he, he… lo otro ya lo sabes…

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó…- intenté coger una galleta, sin mirar, del plato, no había ninguna-

-Todo fue por mi culpa…

-No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez…-mordí la galleta que aun no me había acabado-¡Tori, Toñina, Tory o como se llame, te salvó la vida! ¡Sacrificó su vida por ti! Y tú piensas eso… ¡Si Tory estuviese aquí te mataría por decir esas cosas!

-Al menos estaría viva…

-¡Subnormal!- le di una cachetada- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas! Si Tory estuviese aquí estaría feliz de verte viva… nunca vuelvas a pesar en esas cosas… ¿Pecado? Si eso…

-Si ya has acabado tu discurso… Hay algo que deberías ver- era Alexandersson-

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- grité-

-Chica, tú también ven- se marchó-

-¡Responde lo que te dije! Ah… qué más da, vamos Midōry.

-¡He! Tu no me mandas… -me dio un puñetazo-

-¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió!- le di uno de esos relojes para poder ver el límite de tiempo- esto te será muy útil, luego te explicaré que tiene de especial.

-Va-Vale… - se lo puso-


	11. The Plate Knight and Lady Escarlet

¿Qué querrá enseñarme Alexandersson? Parece que Midory se tranquilizó un poco, ¿Qué me golpeé significa que está bien? Quién sabe, esa chica no la entiendo, bueno como todas. Dos runas… pero al parecer solo utilizó la katana de… To… To…. ¡Tory! ¡Eso! ¿Sera que solo se puede utilizar la mitad del poder de la runa de otra persona? ¿Aun podría estar viva? Es imposible. Sigo sin creérmelo poder utilizar otra runa que no sea la tuya, increíble. Dijo que esa fue la primera vez que utilizó el nityōryū, esa vez que lucho contra mí utilizaba la katana y la vaina, es cierto que no quiere utilizar la katana de Tory. Un momento, Usui tiene las runas de esos dos tipos, la mujer del libro y el tartamudo del machete, sabía que no debía fijarme de ese tipo…

-¿Qué querías enseñarme?

-Sal a fuera y lo veras- salió de Ryōka-

-Vale, vamos Midōry.

-No eres mi jefe, apártate-me empujó y salió de Ryōka-

-¡Hey! Ah…- salí-

-Vaya, eres ese tipo que estaba con el ruidoso.

-Baka-chan, ¿Quién es él? El tipo misterioso dice que lo conoces.

-Que sabrá él… Ah… Es Usui, un momento, ¡¿Quién demonios esta a tu lado?!- saqué mi runa-

-Se llama…

-Que yo sepa no soy muda- interrumpió a Usui, era la voz de una mujer, una mujer joven que ocultaba su cara con una capucha, solo se lo podía ver la boca-

-Entonces habla desconocida.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿así le hablas a tu querida hermana?

-¿Ry-Ry-Ryūmi?

-¡Exacto!- se acercó hacia mi mientras se sacaba la capucha- Vaya, vaya, pillín- miraba a Midory, que estaba detrás de mi-

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-

-Que eres un ligón, nii-chan tendré que decírselo a Kyoko.

-¡Ca-Calla!- me enojé-

-¡Huy! Que se enoja, ¡Qué miedo!- agitó las manos exageradamente-

-Baka-chan, ¿Quién es Kyoko? Eh- se acercó-

-¡Vamos!- repetían las dos-

-Vo-Volvemos a Ryōka- pensé en Ryōka-va- me choqué contra la pared- ¡Demonios!

-Vaya, está muy enojado, hu, hu- Midory se mofaba-

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Va Usui, Alexandersson!

-Como quieras.

-Que yo sepa no eres mi jefe…-se acercó a mi- Kamikorosu… ¡He!- sonrió y saco un curse drive-

-Va-Vale, no es necesario amenazarme.

-¡Y esto es Ryōka! ¡Un lugar seguro y lleno de galletas!- alcé los brazos-

-¡¿Pero no estabas enojado?!

-¡Bien! ¡Galletas!

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Sí! Vamos Ryūmi- agarré la mano de Ryūmi- Vamos a la cocina.

Bien, así no tendré que explicar quién es Kyoko, estoy a salvo, bueno así podré comer galletas, debo preguntarle ciertas cosas a Ryūmi.

-¡Hemos vuelto!- los dos llevamos un plato de galletas en cada mano-

-Sois tal para cual, ¿Lo sabías?- Midory se encontraba sentada en la mesa, comiendo una naranja-

-¡Qué va!- lo dijimos al mismo momento-

-Lo que decía tal para cual- se terminó de comer la naranja- Vamos sentaos Echizens.

-¡Claro!- se sentó al lado de Midory-

-Ah… Vale- me senté delante de ellas-

-Vamos…- me miró Midory-

-¿Uhm…?- sabía lo que querían-

-Ahora no tienes escapatoria- dijo Ryūmi mientras comía una galleta-

-¡Eso! Sin escapatoria…. Di quien es Koyko.

-No lo voy a hacer, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por que soy tu hermana mayor y debes obedecer mis órdenes- me miró con el ceño fruncido-

-Igualmente no te are caso.

-Haz lo- me apuntó con una extraña pistola-

-Así que esa es tu arma- la apunté con mi pistola-

-Que rápidos han sido- murmuró Midory-

-Tengo mejor puntería que tu y velocidad, morirías antes de que puedas hacer algo- estaba sudando un poco, lo que dijo me asustó-

-Vaya mujer, que diferencia con su hermano- se acercó-

-Calla- Ryūmi disparó a unos cuantas veces a Alexandersson, aunque suena increíble Alexandersson lo esquivó solo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado al otro-

-Increíble- dijimos todos a la vez-

-Bu-Bueno lo explicaré, señoritas exigentes.

-Bien, por fin.

-Ya tardabas.

-Ah… ok…

Pasó hace doce años, tenía seis años…

-Vamos nii-chan, debemos volver a casa o si no mama se enfadara.

-Ve tu primera Ryūmi, quiero sentir el aire un rato más, hace un aire fresco ahora mismo, que bien se siente…

-Qué raro eres ¡Adiós!

-Por fin se fue…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que… el viento se fue.

-Fue bonito mientras duro, debo volver a casa…

-¡Dejadme en paz!

-¿Uhm…?- miré por todos lados- Ah

-Unos tipos estaban molestando a una niña, debían de tener la misma edad que Ryūmi, no podía ver la cara de la niña desde donde estaba, solo podía ver su largo y rojizo pelo oscuro, llevaba una falda blanca.

-_Y el caballero Ryōsuke salvara a la damisela en apuros, he, he, he._

-_¡Calla Ryūmi!_

-_Lo siento, lo siento, no interrumpir, he, he._

-Esto no es de mi importancia… Ah… Mama se enfadará- me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella- ¡Hey! ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Os aburrís tanto que tenéis que molestar a una niña?!- le di un puñetezo a un de los tipos- Eso dolió.

-¿Quién eres tú?- gritó la niña-

-¡Cabrón! ¡Golpeo a Kazuma!

-¡Demonios! ¡Vete niña!- me puse delante de ella- ¡Yo me encargaré de estos tipos!

-¡Gra-grazie mille- se fue corriendo-

-_Vaya italiano... interesante._

-_He dicho que no quiero interrupciones._

-_Kamikorosu._

-_ok._

-_¡Eh!_

Pude golpear a ese tal Kazuma o Kazuto o como se llame de pura suerte pero eran más que yo ¿tres tipos mayores que yo contra un niño de seis años? Eso es injusto. Me agarraron por detrás y empezaron a golpearme, nadie me ayudó, bueno no había nadie cerca.

-Bu-Bueno al menos la niña está a salvo, he, he- me dolía todo el cuerpo- Debo volver a casa o si no mama se enfadara- cojeaba- Demonios…

Una mano apareció delante de mí.

-¿Uhm...? Ah eres tú, ¿No te dije que te fueras? ¡Je! Me encargué de esos tipos- sonreí-

-Sera al revés baka, estás muy herido, me llamo Kyoko Akami, ¡Oh! Gran caballero de pelo plateado cuál es tu nombre- hizo una reverencia-

-Ryōsuke Echizen, ¡Oh! Be… esto damisela en apuros, ¿Usted se encuentra bien?- hice una reverencia-

-Ya deja el caballerismo- reímos a la vez- Ryō-chan, bonito nombre- sonrió-

-N-no me lla….

-Vamos te ayudaré a volver a casa, es lo único que puedo hacer por haberme salvado- me agarró la mano- Aunque no hiciste mucho- risita-

-Co-como quieras- me pare- Así, esto tenían esos idiotas- le di un lazo blanco- Quizás es tuyo.

-¡Si es mío! ¡Grazie!- me besó la mejilla-

-¡N-No era necesario hacer eso!- me sonrojé-

-¡Oh, mi caballero plateado se sonrojó!

-¡He-Hey!

Así fue como la conocí, la dama escarlata, solía llamarla así, bueno siempre la llamaba con sinónimos de rojo por su pelo claro. El tiempo pasó, unos ocho años exactamente.

-¡Ryō-chan! ¡Ryō-chan!- gritó-

-¡¿Pero qué demonios!? ¡Estas al lado mío no es necesario gritar!- grité más fuerte que ella-

-¡Lo mismo digo!- me dio un puñetazo-

-¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?!

-Por si no lo sabéis esto es una clase no un zoo.

-¡Lo sentimos sensei!

-Continuando con lo que…

-Como odio a ese tipo- murmuré-

-Lo mismo digo, mi caballero plateado- murmuró-

-Y esto es todo por hoy, podéis volver a casa.

-¡Bien, por fin se acabo la maldita clase!

-¡Ryō-chan, volvemos a casa juntos!

-Ya deja de llamarme así.

-Pero si de pequeño te encantaba que te llamase así.

-¡Eso nunca ha pasado!

-Lo que tu digas, mi caballero plateado.

-Te odio, dama escarlata.

-Eso es mentira, tú me quieres- me guiñó el ojo-

-N-No es necesario hacer eso- me sonrojé-

-Así pronto es mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué me regalaras?

-Nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me apretó el brazo-

-Sabes que eso no me hace daño.

-Lo sé…-me dio un puñetazo- pero esto sí.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Dónde está la dulce niña de 6 años que eras antes?!

- Se fue con el pequeño caballero plateado que no gritaba tanto.

-¡Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre!

-Lo sé- me abrazó-

-¡No es necesario hacer eso! Vo-Volvemos a casa.

-¡Hai!

Siempre me hacía sonrojar, admito que me molestaba bueno no siempre. Ella vivía cerca de mi casa, así que casi siempre volvíamos juntos a casa. Dos años después…

-Hoy es el día.

-Sí, hoy es el día que murió mi madre, 15 de agosto.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros a la tumba de vuestra madre?

-Claro.

-Akane me caía tan bien, podría haber sido mí…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N-no nada.

-Ok.

-Sabes pocas veces te he visto llorar, ni cuando murió Akane.

-Llorar no hará que vuelva, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé pero…

-No te preocupes, ¿aun conservas lo que te regalé hace dos años?

-Claro- me enseñó un collar que en una parte decía _Dama Escarlata_- Es muy bonito.

-No era necesario que tu también me regalaras lo mismo- saqué un collar en una parte decía _Caballero Plateado_- Ya es la hora…

-Ok…

Hace dos meses...

-¡Kyoko!

-Eres raro que me llames por mi nombre, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería… esto…

-¡Hola! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- apareció Ryūmi de la nada-

-¡¿Ryūmi?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-¡Hola, Ryū-chan!

-¿Qué hacéis en este café?

-Ryō-chan me quería pedir algo.

-De-deja de llamarme así.

-Ah…

-He, he, he.

No hay nada más interesante que decir sobre Kyoko.

-Me encanta molestar cuando Kyoko y Ryōsuke están juntitos, hu, hu, hu.

-Parece la típica chica delicada, que no sabe ni protegerse de sí misma.

-No lo creas, ella hacía kendo conmigo bueno yo lo dejé, ella sigue con el kendo.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

-Si algún día llegamos a salir de este lugar.

-Ah, Ryūmi quería hablar contigo.

-¿O-Ok?

La dama escarlata… quien sabría que podría estar tan cerca de nosotros….


End file.
